itkbfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet Running Slow
Description: Browsing to websites takes a long time. Browser is "stuck with the spinning circle". If you truly feel it's a network issue, follow these steps: 1. Take a laptop or a computer that can reach the modem and place it on DHCP (Run - ncpa.cpl - Local Area Connection - Right Click - Properties - Internet Protocol Version 4 Properties - Properties - "Automatically Obtain.." for both IP and DNS). 2. Take the cable going from the modem's Ethernet port to the router's WAN port and unplug it from the router and plug it in to the computer. 3. On the computer, cmd - ipconfig. It should have a different IP address assuming the modem's DHCP server is enabled properly. For me, I go from a 192.168.x.x to a 172.158.x.x. 4. Now ping google.com, if it is normal replies in normal times- that means the problem is internal (past the router), if it still takes a while - call the ISP. You should also go to Speedtest.net and run that. To Resolve: 1. First determine if it's just the internet or the computer as a whole. Check the network settings, Run - ncpa.cpl - Local Area Connection - Right Click - Properties - Internet Protocol Version 4 Properties - Properties - See if it's set to "Automatically Obtain..." DHCP or "Uses the following..." Static. If static, see what the DNS is. Set it this way: : a. If the computer is on a domain, set the primary DNS to the DC's IP address and leave the secondary DNS blank. : b. If the computer is on a workgroup, set the primary DNS to the default gateway and the secondary to a public DNS server, I always use 8.8.8.8. 2. Run - inetcpl.cpl - "Advanced" Tab - "Reset" - Make sure to leave the "Delete Personal Settings" unchecked. This should be one of the first steps for most IE issues. Firefox and Chrome have similar functions. 3. Run - cmd - ping 8.8.8.8 (anything less than 100ms is okay). This tests the actual connection to the internet by pinging Google's DNS Server's. 4. Disable the Windows Firewall: Run - firewall.cpl - Advanced Settings - Windows Firewall Properties - Change the first three tabs to "Off" in the "Firewall State" drop down. Also click on "Protected Network Connections" - "Customize" tab and unselect all of those for EACH of the three tabs. : a. For Windows XP: Run - services.msc - Navigate to Windows Firewall - Stop and Disable. : b. NOTE: There is no reason to disable the firewall for home use, but in a networking environment, you should have security settings on your router and Anti-Virus protection on all computers, this will suffice. 5. Use the keyboard shorcut "CTRL+SHIFT+ESC" to bring up the Task Manager (you can also Run - taskmgr). Navigate to the "Networking Tab" and check the link speed. Does it match those on the rest of the network? Remember a network typically matches it's slowest Link Speed. 6. Run - devmgmt.msc - find the "Network Adapters" - Right click on yours and check it's settings. Set everything to "Automatic/ Negotiable". 7. Check the Windows Host File. Run - C:\Windows\System32\Drivers\Etc\ - open that up. Navigate to the host file - double click - open with - Notepad. Once inside, make sure the bottom doesn't have any phony IP addresses to host names. While your in there, add the server to your network by going to the last line - enter the IP address of the server (which should be static) - Tab - the Servers Name. Ex: 192.168.1.10 Server 8. If the computer has any kind of cloud backup, it can cause internet slowness. I can ping "google.com" with nothing running and get replies in the 20 - 70 ms response time, but if I have MediaFire or GoogleDrive running, my replies go up to about 700ms. The simple test is to pause your online sync and run a long ping to google.com, if it speeds up in around 5 minutes or so - you have your answer. 9. If it is still running slow, check for a possible virus infection.